Pleasant Surprise
by ellerabe
Summary: Dot finds out about Miss Fisher's secret.
1. One

Every morning, Dot goes into Miss Fisher's room with her morning cup of tea, and whatever Mr. Butler made that morning. Usually every morning, Dot walks in and sees Miss Fisher on her stomach, but today, today is different.

Dot walks into the room, the tray in her hands, and she looks towards Phryne's bed, expecting the woman to be on her stomach, sound asleep, but no… Phryne was on her back, and something under the sheets was up, making a small tent shape of the blankets. Dot drops the tray, making a loud bang as it hits the floor, startling Phryne.

The detective sits up quickly, looking in the direction of the noise, seeing Dot in a state of shock. She then, looks down at herself, seeing her erection under the sheets. She quickly places a pillow over herself, just in time for Mr. Butler to run into the room.

"Is everything okay?" He asks.

"I-I…" Dot couldn't form a word.

"There was a large spider." Phryne quickly says. "But it was squished by the tray."

The man rolls his eyes, "You ladies and bugs," he mutters before leaving the room.

Phryne and Dot lock eyes before she leans down to start cleaning the mess. Phryne starts to move to help, but realizes she needs to take care of her _problem_ first. She bites her lip before looking at Dot, seeing her bend over, which gives her a view right down the younger woman's shirt.

"Damn," she mummers under her breath.

"I-I'm sorry, M-Miss." Dot says before standing back up with the tray in her hands and the broken pieces of the cup and plate.

"You're fine, Dot."

"I-I…" she just stands there, her eyes flickering between Phryne's and the hands that hold the pillow in front of her crotch.

"Dot," the older woman sighs.

"R-right… sorry." With that the maid leaves the room, and shuts the door behind her.

Not long after, Phryne makes her way downstairs, and into the kitchen. She grabs a bagel off the table and spreads cream cheese over the top of it. Her eyes move to Dot who is looking at her while biting her lip. Phryne quickly looks away, and starts to eat her bagel. "I'll see you two later," She says before leaving the kitchen and exiting the house to the police station to see if Jack has any interesting cases she could get in on.

The rest of the day, Phryne stays away from home, leaving Dot to question what she had seen this morning. Part of her knew exactly what she saw, but part of her wanted to not believe it. Her mind races and races, wondering how on earth this was possible? She had never heard of a female with… with male parts.

Before she could think about more, the front door opened, and in walked the woman detective. They lock eyes, and Phryne heads for the stairs.

"Wait, Miss!"

Phryne bites her lip before turning to face the younger woman. She gulps, and sighs. "Yes, Dot?"

"Can we uh, can we talk?"

She thinks about it, did she really want to have this conversation? "Can you make me some cocoa?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The detective smiles, "I'll change and be down." She says and walks up the steps.

After changing into her night clothes, and after Dot had made her nightly cup. She heads into the kitchen and finds Dot sitting with two cups in front of her. She takes the seat across from the brunette, and takes one cup.

"So…" she sighs.

"Yes," Dot says, looking deep into her boss' blue hues. "I-I have a question about, about this morning."

Phryne sighs, she knew that's what she was going to ask, and she wasn't sure how to answer whatever was to come. "Okay?"

"Do you have a… a penis." She whispers the last word.

"Yes," she answers simply.

Dot sits there, her mouth slightly open as if she's going to speak, but nothing was coming out. She closes her mouth, and looks down at her cup of cocoa that was now running cold.

The black-haired woman looks the other up and down, wondering if she had just ruined everything between them. She sighs before reaching across the table, and gently setting her hand on top of Dot's. "Does this… does this change anything?" She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Do you want to leave now? Knowing that I—"

"No." Dot interrupts her. "I'm not leaving, Miss."

"Y-you're not?"

"No," she shakes her head. "A-and it doesn't change anything either. I just, I just wanted to know if what I saw was what I saw."

Phryne lets out a sigh in relief. "A-anything else?"

"One more thing…" Dot finally looks up. "Were you born with… with it."

"Yes."

"Oh." She looks back down, wondering so many more things, but she knew she shouldn't ask anything more for the time being. "Okay."

"Is that all, Dot?"

"Yes, Miss."

Phryne stood up, taking her cup of cocoa to bed with her.


	2. Two

Over the next week, there's a noticeable strain on Phryne and Dot's relationship, and everyone can tell. Jane's starting to worry that her 'mothers' weren't getting along well. It didn't seem like they didn't like one another, they were just ignoring each other at all cost, especially Phryne.

Finally, Hugh builds up the courage to ask what's going on between Dot and her Misses. The two are on one of their daily walks down the beach side.

"Dotty…"

"Yes, Hugh?" The girl asks as she looks to the officer.

"What's going on between you and Miss Fisher? Jane sounds concerned about the two of you, even Jack and I can see it."

"N-nothing is go-going on." She stutters.

"I can tell you're lying, Dotty. What is it?"

The girl shakes her head softly. "I-I can't say."

The man furrows his brows at this. He didn't understand why Dot wouldn't tell him, she tells his everything, well almost everything.

"Did she say, or do anything to you?" He asks.

"No, no, no." Dot shakes her head. "It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Hugh, I can't tell you. Miss Phryne trusts me to keep things a secret, and that's what I will do."

"Okay," he sighs and leaves it at that.

Later that evening, Dot had made Phryne's nightly cup of cocoa, and sits at the table to wait. She notices that fifteen minutes pass, and there's still no sight of Phryne. She sighs, and gets up to head upstairs. Miss Fisher rarely ever misses their nightly cocoa, unless she's sick, and Dot wants to make sure she's not sick.

As Dot approaches the door she stops in her tracks as she hears a groan… a pleasurable groan. Her eyes go wide as she hears something that resembles her name off the lips of her Misses. It was if something has possessed her hand as she grabs the knob, and opens the door. Her eyes are met with the unexpected.

"D-Dot," Phryne moans as her head rolls back in ecstasy. Her eyes shoot open as she hears a gasp in front of her. Her eyes meet hazel ones that stare at her in shock and curiosity. "D-Dot?" This time her name is a question, not a lust-filled moan.

"M-Miss, I-I'm so-sorry."

Phryne looked down at herself, wiping her hand off on the towel she grabbed from the bathroom. She feels Dot's eyes watch her every move as she covers herself with the towel.

"Dot… please wait out in the hall."

"Miss—"

"Dot, leave." Phryne says without looking at her maid.

"No." Dorothy didn't know where her confidence is coming from, but something in her is telling her not to leave, she needs to talk to Phryne about what she now knows about the woman. Not only beforehand did she like the woman, but knowing what she does spiked her interest even more than before.

"What?" Phryne stands up from her bed, not even realizing that the towel has dropped from her crotch.

"I-I said no."

Phryne notices a difference in Dot's domineer. Her stare has changed from the little frightened girl to a confident woman.

She walks closer to the shorter woman, nearing the woman's face with her own, with only an inch between them. "Are you saying no to me? You're disobeying my orders as your boss?"

"Yes."

Phryne couldn't hold it back any longer; she presses a kiss to Dot's lips, feeling the younger one kiss back without hesitation. The detective backs Dot up to the door, and pushes it close. Without breaking the embrace, Phryne's hands tangle in Dot's light brown hair. Her fingers find the clip that holds up the girl's long locks, and pulls it to release the hair.

Dot doesn't understand what is going on with her body, but she's loving it so far. Her lips part for a moan, and she feel's Phryne's tongue slowly moving against her own as their kiss deepens further. She goes to move her hand up to meet Phryne's soft, rosy cheek, but her hand brushes against the taller woman's hardening member. Phryne pulls away from the feeling, remembering that she's still naked from the waist down. She grabs the towel off the floor and covers herself again before reaching for her underwear that lays on the ground.

Dot bites her lip as she grabs onto Phryne's hand that holds the towel. "Don't dress."

"What?" The black-haired woman looks to the other.

"Don't get dressed… Miss, I-I want to do more than kiss."

Phryne can't believe what she's hearing. _Her_ innocent, sweet Dot was telling her that she wants to have sex.

"Are you sure?" She asks, still holding the towel in front of herself.

"Yes."


	3. Three

It's been nearly four weeks since their first encounter. Almost every night since then, Dot has fallen asleep in her Miss's bed. Phryne doesn't mind it, but with the newfound relationship with Dot, she has stopped seeing other people, and it feels strange to her to be with someone for this amount of time and no one else. Everyone else around them can sense there was something going on, but no one asks.

Phryne can tell there's something going on with Dot, but she knew that Dot wouldn't bring it up unless it's serious.

It's late when Phryne arrives home, and she expected Dot to already be in bed, but when she makes her way to the kitchen, she finds she's wrong. At the table Dot sits with two cups of cocoa. She sits down across from her lover, seeing the look on her face, she knows something is wrong. "What is it?" She asks.

Dot keeps her eyes on her mug, watching the steam rise from the dark liquid. "I-I think I-I'm… pregnant." She stammers.

The dark-haired woman's eyes go wide, her mouth drops open slightly. She's been shocked, but this was a new level of shock. It slips into her mind that they never used a condom, she never had to worry about that before, and Dot didn't even realize it was a needed thing. She closes her mouth, and gently places her hand over the younger woman's. "You think, or you know?"

"I…" Dot stops to take a deep, shaking breath. "I know, Miss."

"How?"

"I haven't had my period yet… I'm usually right on time. I have been since I first got it."

Phryne sighs, it was something she never really thought about other than she never saw herself as a mothering type. And there was no doubt in her mind that it was hers, Dot isn't one to be with anyone else, especially in a sexual manner. She learned that from the beginning of how inexperienced Dot was.

"I'm sorry," Dot squeaks out.

"Why are your sorry?"

"I let it happen…"

"Dot," Phryne sighs. "I'm the one who should have thought about protection, and I didn't. These things happen."

"B-but… but, you don't want to be a mother, Miss. I know you."

"I've told you this a million times, you don't have to keep calling me Miss. And, maybe so, but it doesn't mean I won't be one to this… baby." As the last word slips from her lip, she felt herself tense at the thought of what could come.

Dot looks up, certainly surprised of how well Phryne is taking this. She'd known for a week already, but wasn't sure of how to come about of it. She knew she's have to do it soon, given that she started having morning sickness a day or two ago, and she was never one to throw up.

"We can get you checked out if you'd like." Phryne adds softly, trying to remain calm and collected for Dot's sake.

"By who?"

"Mac, of course."

"H-how a-am I going to tell her that I'm… that I'm pregnant." The word still felt weird to Dot especially when it leaves her lips.

"We'll just tell her. Mac knows about me, and she'd keep this to herself as well." The detective explains.

"She knows?"

"Yes, Mac has been by my side since we were kids, before things got hectic… she will keep this to herself. So, if you'd like me too, I can give her a ring in the morning."

"Yes, please, Miss."

"Dot," Phryne says with a small amount of annoyance.

"Yes?"

"Stop calling me Miss. You sleep in my bed; you can call me Phryne or whatever else would like."

"I like calling out Miss. It just, it feels normal to me." The younger woman says.

"Okay."

It wasn't even an hour after the call that Mac shows up to the house. Jane is off to school, leaving the house to Phryne, Dot and Mr. Butler. She knows that if anyone should know about this, it should be him, since he's home when Phryne isn't and can keep an eye on Dot.

Mac walks up to Phryne's room, where Dot sits, waiting for whatever is to come. Before she can enter the room, Phryne pulls the doctor to the side.

"We think she's pregnant. Please don't make it seem like a big deal, she's freaking out… as I am."

Mac furrows her brows momentarily. "Who's the father?"

"Me…"

"Oh," Mac raises her brows as she stares at her friend. "Okay, then."

They enter the bedroom, and Dot is sitting on the side of the bed, looking down at her feet that are covered by her slippers. She looks up as she heard the door close, seeing Phryne walk behind Mac.

"D-did you tell her?" She asks in a slightly frail voice.

"Yes. That's okay, right?"

Dot gives a small nod before biting her bottom lip. She look at Mac who is opening her bag, she pulls out a pad of paper and a stethoscope. "How late is your period?" Mac asks as she would any other of her patients.

"Uh," Dot's eyes drop to the floor. "Two weeks."

Phryne feels her anxiety rise within her, making her want to flee the room. Nothing, not even the goriest of murder sights can make her feel the way she feels right know. Her eyes shift towards Mac, almost asking if she can leave.

"Miss, you can leave if you want." Dot says, seeing the look in the woman's eyes.

Phryne doesn't say anything, and exits the room. She makes her way downstairs and pours herself a drink, hoping it will calm her nerves.

Back upstairs, Mac checks out Dot's vitals, making sure there's no other cause to the way she's feeling. She writes a few things down on the notepad before looking up to the younger woman.

"I'm guessing you two didn't use protection?"

"N-no…"

"Okay," Mac says before placing her things back into her bag. "Well, Dot, I believe you are pregnant."

The girl just gives a small nod, she already knew this.

"I'll leave you to sometime for yourself. I'll be downstairs." The doctor says before making her way out of the room and towards the stairs. When she reaches the bottom she sees Phryne standing there with a glass of alcohol in her hand.

"Well?"

"She's pregnant."

"Fuck," Phryne breathes out before downing the rest of her drink.

"I know it might be a shock, but you didn't use a condom, Phryne. What did you expect?"

"I usually don't sleep with women, at least not lately. I didn't have any and I'm sure as hell not about to tell her no when she's right in front of me w—"

"I get the picture." Mac interrupts the detective. "Next time use protection, please."

"But, we don't have to… I mean," Phryne laughs bitter-sweetly. "She's already pregnant."


	4. Four

Dot looks at herself in the mirror in only her underwear and bra. She turns to the side, seeing the small bump that has started to for. She sighs loudly, wondering what to do about her clothing situation, most of her outfits involve a belt around her waist, to keep a modest look, but she can no longer wear that if she wants to hide the bump.

The young woman jumps when she hears the bedroom door open, and quickly covers herself with her robe. She looks up to see Phryne in only a towel and her hair dripping from her bath.

"You know," She says, looking at the woman. "You don't have to hide yourself from me. I've seen you naked plenty of times."

"I-I know, Miss."

Phryne cringes at the name, she wishes Dot wouldn't call her that, but she knows she can't change the girl's thoughts of respecting her boss, although she never saw Dot as her employ.

She walks close to Dot, and cups her chin softly, making her look up, meeting her blue hues. "Please don't be embarrassed or shy with me, Dot. We share a bed and each other… and frankly, I feel like if we're having a…" She pauses to look down at the woman's stomach. "A child, you have nothing to be afraid of with me."

"I know," the brunette sighs. "I was just taught do be modest, and never be naked in front of someone unless it was… you know during…" She gulps at the thought of saying sex.

"Yes, I understand, but under our circumstances, you shouldn't be afraid with me."

"I– okay." She says softly, nearly letting out an I love you, but knows she can't until she knows it's the right time.

"Now get dress, we have places to go."

"Where to?"

"Well, first I want to take you for brunch, then we're to meet with Jack and Hugh for some new case. Oh, and tonight Jane is coming home from her trip."

"Jane's coming home?" Dot asks with excitement, she has missed the girl greatly.

"Yes, I think we should talk to her."

"About?"

Phryne turns, quirking a brow towards her lover. "About our situation, so she knows what's to come."

"I-I… are you sure she needs to know? Does she have to? I mean, we-we have time to think about things, h-how to explain without uh, you know, telling about… you."

"I don't mind telling her."

"You don't?"

"No," the woman shrugs as she slips on her pants and buttons up her shirt. "I talked to Mr. Butler. He knows what's going on, I wanted him to know in case something happens when I'm not here, and I want him to keep an eye on you."

Dot is taken aback by the woman's words. She would have liked to know when this happened, and possibly been there for the conversation with Mr. B. But, part of her finds it sweet that Phryne would go to this to make sure Dot is okay at all times.

"You're not upset are you?"

"No," the woman shakes her head softly, then gives a small smile. "I would have just liked to know about this before you told him. It is partially my… baby."

It is still hard for the both of them to wrap their brains around the whole ordeal of a child. Dot was starting to feel more comfort and happiness about it while Phryne is still teetering on the edge of wondering if she's okay with it or not.

After a long day, the two women head home just in time to arrive before Jane. Dot heads upstairs to change, and wash up for dinner. When she gets back downstairs, she sees Jane hugging Phryne.

"Dot!" She exclaims before hugging the woman.

"How are you?" Dot asks as they pull away.

"I'm magnifique!"

The two women smile, and trap the girl in a hug between them. Jane lets out a squeal of laughter

"We're so glad you're back." Phryne says as they release her.

"Dinner is ready," Mr. Butler says as he enters the hallway.

The small family heads into the dining room, and sits at their places. "So, what's going on around here?" Jane asks.

Dot looks up at Phryne as if to tell her to talk. Phryne nods softly. "Well, we have somethings we need to talk to you about."

"Okay?" Jane asks as she starts eating dinner.

"How do you feel about Dot and I dating?"

Jane looks up from her plate with wide eyes, and Dot feels her stomach drop. "Really?" She asks in an excited tone. Dot lets out a sigh in relief over the tone of the girl's voice.

"Yes," Phryne smiles. "Are you okay with it?"

"Of course I am! I thought you two were together when I first came here, if I'm honest with you."

"You did?" Dot asks.

"Yes… I'm sure everyone else thinks that too."

Dot and Phryne look at one another for a moment, but shrug it off.

"There are a couple other things."

"Okay?"

"How do you feel about having a sister or brother?"

The girl looks up at them with a wide smile. "Really?! I would love that. Are you going to adopt again?"

"No."

Jane looks from Phryne to Dot with a questionable gaze. "How then?"

"Do you know what transgender is?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, it's when someone is born with the gender they aren't comfortable with." Phryne begins. "I was born a boy, and as you can tell I'm a female now. I was never okay with being a boy, and when I was younger my parents were okay with this. They let me grow out my hair, and dress however I wanted. When I got older, Mac figured out somethings for me, and I start taking medication, which helped me grow breast, and soften my voice."

Dot sits in shock; she never knew any of this, although, she never asked either.

"So… you're the… I don't know what to call it." Jane says softly, trying to understand.

"I'm also the mother, but I contributed to this as much as Dot did. Does it make sense?"

"I think so."

"Are you okay with all this?" Dot finally chimes in.

"Yes," Jane smiles at the two.


End file.
